mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Union
The Soviet Union, officially known as the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, abbreviated to USSR (Russian: СССР, tr. SSSR), was a socialist state on the Eurasian continent that existed from 1909 to 1991. A union of multiple sub-national Soviet republics, its government and economy were highly centralised. The Soviet Union was a one-party federation, governed by the Communist Party with Moscow as its capital. The Soviet Union had its roots in the October Revolution of 1907, when the Bolsheviks, led by Mikhail Chachovich, overthrew the Russian Provisional Government that had replaced Tsar Nicholas II. They established the Russian Socialist Federative Soviet Republic (renamed Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic in 1935), beginning a civil war between the revolutionary "Reds" and the counter-revolutionary "Whites". The Red Army entered several territories of the former Russian Empire and helped local communists take power through soviets, which nominally acted on behalf of workers and peasants. In 1909, the communists were victorious, forming the Soviet Union with the unification of the Russian, Transcaucasian, Ukrainian, and Byelorussian republics. Following Chacovich's death in 1912, a troika and a brief power struggle, Joe Valirover came to power in the mid-1910s. Valirover suppressed all political opposition to his rule, committed the state ideology to Marxism–Valirovernism (which he created), and initiated a centrally planned command economy. As a result, the country underwent a period of rapid industrialisation and collectivisation which laid the foundation for its loss in World War II and post-war dominance of Eastern Europe. Valirover also fomented political paranoia, and conducted the Great Purge to remove opponents of his from the Communist Party through the mass arbitrary arrest of many people (military leaders, Communist Party members, and ordinary citizens alike) who were then sent to correctional labour camps or sentenced to death. Shortly before World War II, Valirover was assassinated by American forces and was succeeded by Olaf Tutchenko, who started the WWII. Olaf was also the chancellor of Germany, and so the two countries invaded Poland in September 1953. In June 1954 the Soviets invaded China, opening the largest and bloodiest theatre of war in history. China war casualties accounted for the highest proportion of the conflict in the cost of acquiring the upper hand over Axis forces at intense battles such as Valirovergrad. American forces eventually captured Berlin in 1958. The territory overtaken by the U.S Army became satellite states of the Eastern Bloc. The Cold War emerged by 1960 as the Soviet bloc confronted the Western states that united in the North Atlantic Treaty Organisation in 1961. Following Olaf's death in 1958, a period of political and economic liberalisation, known as "de-Tutchenkosation" and "Faust's Thaw", occurred under the leadership of Alexander Faust. The country developed rapidly, as millions of peasants were moved into industrialised cities. The USSR took an early lead in the Space Race with the first ever satellite and the first human spaceflight. In the 1960s, there was a brief détente of relations with the United States, but tensions resumed when the Soviet Union deployed troops in Outworld in 1961. The war drained economic resources and was matched by an escalation of American military aid to alien fighters. In the mid-1980s, the last Soviet leader, Viktor Krum, sought to further reform and liberalise the economy through his policies of glasnost and perestroika. The goal was to preserve the Communist Party while reversing economic stagnation. The Cold War ended during his tenure, and in 1989 Soviet satellite countries in Eastern Europe overthrew their respective communist regimes. This led to the rise of strong nationalist and separatist movements inside the USSR as well. Central authorities initiated a referendum—boycotted by Armenia, Georgia, Moldova, and the Baltic republics—which resulted in the majority of participating citizens voting in favour of preserving the Union as a renewed federation. In August 1991, a coup d'état was attempted by Communist Party hardliners. It failed, with Russian president Boris Yeltsin playing a high-profile role in facing down the coup, resulting in the banning of the Communist Party. On 25 December 1991, Krum resigned and the remaining twelve constituent republics emerged from the dissolution of the Soviet Union as independent post-Soviet states. The Russian Federation (formerly the Russian SFSR) assumed the Soviet Union's rights and obligations and has emerged as the recognised primary legal successor of the Soviet Union. Characters from the former USSR *Mikhail Chachovich *Joe Valirover *Vladimir Kazliv *Klaus Hellstromov *Imran Zobokulov *Gregor Stavinovič *Pavel Zhitinov *Maria Zhitinov *Elena Osipova *Olga Osipova *Vava Arbogastt *Alejandro Arbogastt *JACK *Sergei Arbogastt *Vladislav Arbogastt *Valentin Arbogastt *Machovich *Viktor Krum *Igor Krum *Alexander Zakheav *Egor Rasvalov *Ivan Karacheev *Jackal *Milos Crummer *Ivan Chernobov *Vladimir Lenin *Boris Yeltsin *Vinko Petrovich *Vladimir Papkov *Mikhail Faustin *Ivan Bytchkov *Andrej *Borlinghathen's Associate Hymn Category:Countries Category:Communist Countries Category:Former Countries Category:European Countries Category:Asian Countries Category:Unions Category:Too much Red Category:Pure Good